


Loyalty

by NerdsinaTree



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Leans more towards the friendship side, but I also ship these two hard, so can also be viewed romantically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsinaTree/pseuds/NerdsinaTree
Summary: Felix and Crusch share a little moment together as he tends to her injuries. Takes place during ‘The Next Location’
Relationships: Felix Argyle | Ferris/Crusch Karsten, Ferris and Crusch Karsten
Kudos: 12





	Loyalty

The Karsten head's smile remained as she watched the carriages of Emilia's faction finally drive out of sight. Concealed in the distance by the foggy morning air.

"Crusch-sama" Felix chimed, turning towards her. "It's time for me to treat your injuries again."

She blinked, then gave a singular nod. "Of course, Ferris-sa..." catching her blunder, and correcting with a "...Ferris"

He beamed brightly, taking her by her good hand and guiding her inside. She followed submissively, and a small frown sneaked it's way onto his face as he recalled how the Crusch he'd known would have lead the way ahead confidently. Still he kept his demeanor cheerful as they took a seat upon the couch. Carefully taking her injured hand in his.

She winced for a moment. Though she had no memory of the incident herself, she'd been informed that her hand had been brutally cleaved from her body in some violent unknown battle. Fortunately Felix, whose healing powers were renowned, had been able to restore the severed limb to it's proper place. Unfortunately, it wasn't quite finished healing, and the woman was plagued by dull but constant sensation of pain and numbness around the injured area. As though the appendage still hadn't assimilated back to her body just yet.

Her discomfort quickly melted away however as he concentrated his magic upon the wound, engulfing it in a gentle glowing blue light. She sighed softly in relief as a feeling like cool water washed over her.

"How's it feel nyow?" he asked. Releasing her from his hold to allow for a self examination.

She rotated her wrist lightly. Curling her fingers into and out of a fist a few times, noting with satisfaction that the odd feeling of detachment had nearly disappeared.

"Mm, much better." giving an approving nod, as she graced him with that same smile he'd learned to cherish long ago. "Thank you, Ferris."

His ears twitched cutely at the compliment, "Nyo problem! I'll alway be here to help you Crusch-sama. Just like you helped me."

She blushed, averting her gaze as a nervous laugh escaped her. "Well, I don't really remember what that was anymore."

"That's alright," he assured, "I still do." _and I'll never forget_. His memories turning wistfully to that day so many years ago.

He could still remember that moment so clearly. His pitiful self trapped in a never ending captivity of filfth and despair. Resigned that this would be his fate for all eternity. When suddenly she burst through his prison door. Shining like some sort of delivering angel.

Actually, angel was perhaps too light a word to describe her he thought. Recalling the way she tended to him, and the encouraging words she'd offered. Giving him hope and helping him find his potential.

In a way, it _was_ something of a consolation to know that even without her memories, she was still Crusch. That sense of fairness and justice seemed an integral part of her very being. Evidenced by the reprimand she afforded him in regards to the way he'd spoken of Emilia, and to Subaru.

They both looked up in unison as the door to her office creaked open. Wilhelm stepping inside, carrying some papers in his hands.

"Crusch-sama," the elderly man's voice sounded as he bowed before her. Still addressing his leader with the dignity afforded her. "We need to review the plans for our next step in your campaign."

Her eyes took on a serious gaze as she received the documents from him. Felix peeking over her shoulder as she studied through them.

Right. Despite everything that had occured, she was still a candidate to be the next ruler of Lugunica.

The three of them began discussIng the plans together. Felix and Wilhelm offering information and advice, still retaining their knowledge of this world and the workings of it. But allowing Crusch to make the final decision, as had been her wish, and as would be necessary if their goal ever came to fruition.

For even with her current handicap. Felix still saw her as the perfect choice for Lugunica's next King, and as her knight he was determined to continue to support her in that dream; and he looked forward to at least making some new memories with her along the way.

Of course he still hoped and was determined, however impossible it may be, to get the "old" Crusch back too. But until that day came, he would remain by her side, like always.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. I must admit, this story was a bit of a challenge for me as it was a little difficult for me to step out of my main fandom for a change to immerse myself in the world of Re:Zero to write this. So it's short, and may not be my best work; but I hope it was at least enjoyable. Crusch/Felix are one of my favorite ships in Re:Zero, so I really wanted to touch on their relationship a bit. It's got that "this can be viewed as either platonic, or romantic" goodness to it; which is something I absolutely adore. Combine that with their nonconventional but complementary characters. Plus a heartrending but lovely backstory, and this ship just makes my heart sing.


End file.
